


Princes and Princesses

by LadyQuinnzell



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Nobility, Power Dynamics, Public Sex, Seduction, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 20:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyQuinnzell/pseuds/LadyQuinnzell
Summary: A lewd contest is held in a land, as princes vie for notoriety and a coveted title...  A short smut based off an x-rated dream.





	Princes and Princesses

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a fleshing out of a very explicit dream I had. So if the premise seems surreal or ridiculous (it is), blame my subconscious. Enjoy!

I’m standing against the wall of the ballroom, one amongst a row of satin and lace. My fellow princess are standing stiffly and rigidly, surreptitiously glancing at the line of princes standing along the opposite wall. The princes are murmuring amongst each other, and the air is filled with excited whispers and a tension. I scan the line of fussing gentlemen, looking for the flower that matches my own- and I see him. He’s looking around the room as well, taking in the crowd of stiff and anxious ladies. I wait for his gaze to land on me, and our eyes lock. I stand haughty and proud for a moment, before spoiling the effect by winking. His eyes widen at the gesture, surprised at the gesture. But then he grins almost predatorily, and it sends a flash of heat straight to my core.

“Find your partners!” The announcement cuts through the mutters. There is a moment of nervous pause, before my prince breaks the stillness and strides over to me. His movement seems to have broken the ice, and everyone begins to mill about, finding their partners and making stiff and awkward introductions. But I stand still and wait, watching his confident approach. Once in front of me, he bows, lifting his head up to look at me with the most delicious smirk. I incline my head, fighting back my own smile. He straightens and leans in close, whispering in my ear. “I was not expecting a lady such as yourself to be so eager for such… mischief.” His breath on my cheek makes the hair on my neck rise.

“Good sir,” I murmur into his neck. “I think you’ll find me ready for a good many things.” I pull away slightly and he captures my chin, tilting my face to his. His eyes are dark and full of hunger, and it makes me shiver.

The call from the throne comes. “The competition is thus: first to bring their lady to ecstasy is the winner! You may begin!”

There is a great flurry of movement, as the pairs around us immediately start shucking clothing. But he hasn’t moved, still holding my chin. 

I raise my eyebrow. “So what’s your-”

His lips press against mine, and my words are caught in my throat. We kiss slowly, softly. Lips part, and our tongues meet, dancing with one another. One of his hands cups my neck before sliding up to the base of my skull, where he works his fingers into my hair, and the other rests on my waist. Finally I need to breathe, and I take his bottom lip between my teeth, sucking gently. He sighs in pleasure, and I pull away for a moment. I grin and say, somewhat breathlessly, “You don’t seem to be getting very far, dear.”  
The hand gripping my hair tightens and he pulls my head back, exposing my neck. “Such impertinence,” he says mildly, the hand on my waist moving to pull up the folds of my skirt. Keeping my head back, he kisses my neck while his hand strokes my inner thigh. His fingers are light and teasing, never moving to where I want them to go. But he sucks and bites my neck, and I can feel myself getting more and more excited with every moment.

Finally, finally, his hand brushes my core and a loud moan escapes my lips. He chuckles. “Ahhh, there we are.” I open my lips to retort, but his fingers begin to explore and I am immediately distracted, as gasps and moans are drawn unbidden from my throat. My legs open wider, making access easier. I can feel his eyes on my face, carefully watching my reactions, but my eyes have closed. He seems to know exactly where to touch, working me up until I can barely think.

Soon enough my legs are weak from shaking, and I have to grab his arms to keep from collapsing. He laughs again, sounding extremely smug. “Look how well I know you already,” he whispers, nibbling on my ear. He slowly pushes a finger into me, and I sigh at the feeling. It feels so fucking good. Slowly, he begins to move his hand, fucking me steadily and my sigh turns into a whimper. He pulls away for the briefest of moments, and my eyes snap open, almost frantic at the loss of his touch. But he’s there, behind me now, pushing gently down on my shoulders. I take the hint and kneel on the floor, and he kneels directly behind me, pressing his chest against my back. One hand reaches around my front and up to my throat, the other returns between my legs and resumes its steady stroking and fucking.

Through my fog of arousal, I just barely notice the people surrounding us. Many clumsy attempts at sex are in progress, but no one seems to be enjoying themselves as much as I am. My prince notices this as well, and his confidence only grows.

“Do you need some tips, friend?” He calls out to the couple next to us. “I seem to be doing well enough here.” He rubs my clit, and I cry out, throwing my head back. He laughs, the lady blushes, and the other prince is distracted by the sight. 

The thought of being on display, so heated and shameless, makes my hips writhe. My prince refuses to move more quickly, keeping his pace slow and steady. His fingers that were on my throat reach up to stroke my lips, and I open my mouth, panting. He slips two fingers into my mouth, and I suck on them greedily, my tongue lavishing them with all the attention I can.

He inserts a second finger into me, and I’m so close to the edge. But he’s just teasing me. He’s moving too slowly, refusing to give me what I want. Finally he slips his fingers out of my mouth and I catch my breath. Quietly, but desperately, I say, “I need you to fuck me.”  
He gasps mockingly, but doesn’t pause in his ministrations. “Goodness, a noble lady asking for such acts!”

“Shut up and fuck me.”

“You’re going to have to ask nicer than that.” His fingers dance on my clit, and I’m practically vibrating. 

I whimper, barely able to form words. “Please. Please fuck me.”

He grins, biting my neck one final time. “As you wish.” He pushes me forward and I catch myself on my hands, skirt pulled up and hanging around my waist. I don’t have to wait long before I can feel him pressing up against my entrance, pushing slowly inside. I let out a low at the feeling of being filled so completely. He waits a moment for me to adjust, then starts to move. He moves slowly at first, again with the teasing. It’s not enough, and I’m so close. “Please!” I beg.

He seems to consider it for a moment, then decides I’ve had enough. He picks up the pace, and I almost sob with relief. Finally, he’s fucking me. The pressure is building, and the pleasure is so great- but it’s just not quite enough. Then he reaches one hand around and rubs my clit and I explode, crying out loudly and uncontrollably. The pleasure rocks through me, wave after wave, until he finally slows his pace, pulling out as I calm down and he strokes my back. He picks me up off the floor, and holds me in his arms. I’m cradled against his chest, still shaking, when I hear him call out triumphantly and the trumpets sound. I let him revel in his victory a moment, then reach up to turn his face towards me. 

"Give me a minute to catch my breath," I murmur with a wicked grin, "and I’ll repay you in kind.”


End file.
